Returned To The Way It Was
by x-Tea1996-x
Summary: Slade is back and so is the old Robin and Starfire can't take it. Being together meant being there for each other, but when Starfire feels hurt and abused how will this affect their relationship. And how will Slade take advantage of this situation? Will it get better or will it returned to the way it was
1. The Love Birds

Summary

_Slade is back and so is the old Robin and Starfire can't take it. Being together meant being there for each other, but when Starfire feels hurt and abused how will this affect their relationship. And how will Slade take advantage of this situation? Read and find out _

* * *

**Well this is the begin of my new story and this is on my favorite cartoon couple :D** **Enjoy**

* * *

Tokyo, that where it all began for them. Their relationship started with a simple kiss that was full of love and passion that they have bottled up for so many years, that is what set the flame of their relationship, a kiss. And still to this day Tokyo has always been a special place for them, full of happy memories they had spent together, some may be of a sadden nature, but none the less without those moments their relationship may have never happened.

These memories belong to Robin and Starfire, and though the fear of putting each other in danger was in the air they both knew they could keep one another safe. As long as they were together nothing could tear them apart... or so they thought.

It was like a normal day at the teen titans tower, due to the fact Starfire and Robin had become an item Starfire normally would sleep in Robin room. Starfire was woken by rays or light shining through the slightly opened curtains; she turned and felt a small heat coming from under her head and smiled at who had become her stiff pillow. She slowly opened her eyes and raised her head to look directly at the beautiful blue eyes that were staring right back at her.

"Morning" Robin greeted his girlfriend.

She smiled up at him "Greetings" she wasn't just smiling because she was awoken by the warmth her boyfriend had given off, but she was smiling at a memory...

* * *

_It was a special day for Robin, but not for the good reasons, it had been eight years since his parents had been murdered. He still replays the image of his parents death every day, no one understood except batman, but he was never there for him... he was just his sidekick never a son._

_He excused himself to the roof where he could think in peace, he just missed them and wished they were here to see what he had achieved without them, how proud they may have been, but that was never going to happen._

_He removed his mask so he could wipe the tears from under his eyes, this was the only time he let himself cry, this time and all the other anniversaries. He took a deep breath and placed his mask back on, before he turned he the roof door close._

"_Robin?" he recognized that voice it was Starfire, his girlfriend that kept him grounded but at times she swept him off... literally ._

_He let out a sigh "Yeah Star?"._

"_I saw you travelling up here I was curious to find out why" yes he hadn't told anyone but for good reason, he was a leader he needed to be strong for the team even if he wasn't._

"_I'm fine Star...really" he said unconvincingly._

"_Robin please don't hide from me" there was silence "I'll be in my room if you require my assistance" and then she left._

* * *

_Star was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock coming from her door "You may come in" she shouted to the stranger behind the door._

_As the door opened it reviled Robin "I need you Star, I don't want to be alone anymore"._

_Starfire rose to her feet and made her way to Robin "You have never been alone Robin" and that's when we feel into her arms and began to cry. To Starfire he didn't seem weak, just alone. But now he had her, he had no reason to be alone. Not anymore _

* * *

Tough it was on a sad occasion he had opened up to her, told her his past life and she told him hers. But the moment that made the day worthwhile was when he showed her his eyes, he had never shown anyone his eyes, and that meant everything to her.

"Star are you okay? You've been staring at me for a while now" Robin asked.

Shaking her head she replied "Yes I am splendours".

"Good" he chuckled, he started to wiggle from under her "Come on we had better get up".

She then started to snuggle into him more "Robin can't we just inform our friends that we are unwell, I would like to spend this glorious day with you"

Robin leaned forward and kissed the top of Starfire's head "As much as I want to we can't Star" he reached over Starfire to grab his mask and place it on his face "We have too much to do".

She let out a huff and replied "Fine" as she was about to get up to change Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bed.

"Hey we still have ten minutes you know" he said with a wink and they began to kiss with passion

* * *

After they had both prayed off each other... eventually... they headed to the common room where they found their friend attending to their normal activates. Raven was reading, while Cyborg and Beast Boy where playing another mindless video game.

"Well look who it is" Cyborg announced

"It's the love birds" Beast Boy finished

"And a very good morning to you my dear friends" Starfire said with glee

Robin gave Starfire a quick peck on the cheek "I'll make you some pancakes, do you want some mustered with them?"

Starfire nodded her head "Yes please" as Robin walked away Starfire walked over to Raven who was still drawn to her book "Good morning to you friend Raven!" she announced

"Morning Starfire" she said as she was still reading her book

Star let out a giggle and look towards the two jokers, when she looked she discovered Beast Boy was gawking at Raven. When he realised Star had seen him he quickly peeled his eyes from Raven back to his game

Star giggled again and nudged Raven "Did your eyes see what I have examined?"

Raven sighed and put her book down "Obviously not Star, why what did you see Robin with his pants off"

"Yes but that is not the relevant discovery" Raven just simply blinked "I think Beast Boy has the fire for you"

"I think you mean the hots for you" Raven corrected

"Is that not what I said?" Star asked innocently

"Anyway, what do you mean?"

"Well as you where reading I saw friend Beast Boy having an interest for you"

"Don't be silly Star"

"I am doing none of the sort I know what I s-" Starfire was interrupted when she saw Robin heading towards her

"I'm going to go to my room" Raven said

As Raven left Robin came over with Starfire's pancakes and took a seat next to her "What was that about?" he asked

"Oh nothing of interest" she replied

He simply just nodded his head "So I was wondering if you wanted to do something today?" he asked her

As she swallowed she replied "What did you have inside your mind?"

"Well I was thinking we could go for a walk in the park, what do you say?"

She placed the now finished plate on the floor and jumped into Robins lap "Oh Robin that would be glorious!" and without warning she dived into another passionate kiss

"Ewwwww get a room you two!" Cyborg shouted

Robin chuckled "We already do" he said with a wink "Come on let's get changed" he got up and pulled Star to her feet. While they were leaving Robin shouted "Contact me if anything comes up!"

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the begin of my new story, so remember review, follow, favorite**

**Much Love**

**x  
**


	2. A Surprise For All

**I know I only put this story up yesterday but I really wanted to put a new chapter up right away**

* * *

It had been so long since Robin and Starfire had time together, every time they had planned to go out it was rudely interrupted by some villain who decided today was the day to attack Jump City... typical. But no today, today was going to be perfect Robin had planned everything from the morning until the afternoon and nothing was going to ruin that.

He was lying on his bed waiting for his girlfriend who had been prancing around in the bathroom for about half an hour, it only took him ten minutes to get ready. All the Titans had decided having one bathroom between the five of them was difficult, so Cyborg had installed a separate in each other the teen's quarters.

Robin was wearing a blue checked shirt, black jeans, black vans and a pain of black shades to hide his eyes (Link in profile) even though he had shown his eyes to Star he still kept his eyes from the rest of the world. Showing his eyes meant showing his emotions, being weak, and he never did that. Well he never used to; he was alone for so long that he build up so many emotions. But all those emotions poured out when he met Starfire and that when he realised he was never alone, just scared.

As Robin started to wonder what Starfire might be doing she finally emerged from the bathroom wearing a gray top, denim shorts, black boots, a bow necklace, a gray hat and a pair of fake glasses. (Link in Profile) Robin could tear his away from her, how beautiful she looked and she didn't even need to try.

"You look beautiful" he said as he made his way to his girlfriend

She giggled "I thank you, and you are looking the handsome as well"

Robin bend down a placed a tender kiss on her lips but as he started to pull away Starfire brought her lips back to his, they started to move in time with each other attack each other's lips with every motion that was made. Feeling the need for air they had to separate, when they did they rested their head on each other and just stared into each other's eyes

Robin let out a big sigh "Come on we better go"

Starfire simply nodded in agreement and they headed for their date

* * *

Starfire and Robin walked hand in hand through the park, it was during the spring time, the blossom trees shed beautiful light pink petals across the path and through the wind. The cool midsummer air made Starfire's hair blow gently in the wind, her red, shinny locks made many men turn their head at the sight of her but she was only interested in one man.

"This way Star" he said as he dragged her towards the lake

She giggled and responded "Where are you taking me?"

He merely winked at her and said "It's a surprise"

He pushed some bushes a side for Star along the journey, as Star passed the bushes she was stunned by the amazing view that stood in front of her. There was a picnic blanket surrounded by different coloured flower petals, there was plenty of food and she could hear the gorgeous sound of nature dancing inside her head. In simple words it was perfect

"Oh Robin" she said with tears welling up in her eyes "This is wondrous, I cannot believe you have achieved this"

"I know I am simply amazing" Robin commented "This way malady" he said as he led her to the picnic blanket

"How very kind of you sir"

* * *

After they had enjoyed the meal Robin had prepared, they lay down on the blanket gazing at the clouds.

As the laid their Robin started to think, there was something deep and meaningful about their relationship. He had never felt this passion that was between them was strong, it was almost as if... as if they were in love. But Robin never fell in love, it was too dangerous, but maybe, maybe this was right. Maybe she felt that same way about him, he had to know and he needed to know now before it was too late

He sat up and Starfire followed him "Emmm Star can I tell you something?" he asked

"Of course Robin you may tell me anything" she reassured him

"Well... okay I've been having this feeling inside of me for a while now, and it's nice but also confusing" Starfire stared at him blankly "I know I'm not making any sense, but well..." he closed his eyes in thought, and of nervousness

The was a few seconds of silence "Go on Robin do not be afraid, I am here" she placed her hands on his

He took a deep breath and continued "You may not feel the same way but I wanted to tell you..." he let out a sigh "I wanted... I..."

He felt one of Starfire's touch his cheek "Please Robin open your eyes and look at me"

He slowly opened, and even though they were covered by a pair of sunglasses, he could still see the care and tenderness in her eyes "I wanted to tell you that I...I...lo-"

Without warning a spiral of razors came towards them and caught Starfire's cheek "Ahhhh" she screamed, more shock than pain

Robin placed his hand on her cheek and started to examine the cut, it was deep and the blood started to trickle down her face "Star are you okay?" he asked with concern

As Star nodded she hissed in pain "I am okay, it just stings a little" she raised her head "I'm sure I will be-" she couldn't finish her sentence, she saw something troubling and knew it would trouble Robin as well

"Star what is it?" he asked, all she could do was point in the direction she was looking

When Robin turned his head he could find the words to speak either, what he saw shocked and terrified him, but above all made his insides boil and bubble with rage. The spiral of razors had hit the tree beside them, and on the circle spiral was an 'S' the symbol for...

"Slade"

* * *

**Dunnnn Dunnnn Dunnnnnnnn! Oooooo Slade is back, well I made that obvious in the description but... yeah you get what I'm trying to do hehe**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember review, follow and favourite **

**Much Love**

**x**


	3. Fixing The Broken

**Thank you all for your reviews, I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters, enjoy the next one **

* * *

Starfire sat in silence in the medical bay, still wearing the outfit from her date completely drenched, while Cyborg attended to the wound on her cheek. How could Robin do that? Just leave her in the park like that. Just a few hours ago they were having the most romantic date until the incident happened. As she began to think the memories of the last few hours came flooding into her mind

* * *

"_Slade" the said in unisons, when she had spoken Star hissed in pain the cut on her cheek. She didn't realized how much pain it was causing her until now, she desperately needed to get back to the tower and robin had taken her on the R-Cycle_

"_Robin..." she asked shyly hoping he would discover she was in pain_

"_I'm going to go do a search" Robin said in a neutral voice, while his insides where burning with rage. He pressed a bottom on his keys and automatically the R-Cycle came speeding towards them. It suddenly came to a stop and blew dust and flower petals in Starfire's face_

"_But Robin *cough* I really *cough**cough* need-"_

"_Star you can fly" he interrupted her as he placed on his helmet _

_Tears began to well up in her eyes "But my emotions-" but she never got to finish as Robin sped off "-effect my transit of flying" she let out a sigh_

_Star slowly began to walk home when he rain began, as her journey home increased so did the rain and by the time to reach the tower she was soaked, not to mentioned the cut on her cheek had become bigger_

_She tapped her pin into the key pad and let herself into her home, as she entered the tower she heard voices coming from the common room and knew her friends were hope and she just prayed her boyfriend was as well. _

* * *

_When she stepped into the common room her friends where up to their usual actives again, Raven looked into a book and the boys distracted by a video game. As she looked around the room her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, not that he would be._

"_Hey Star how was the-" Raven stopped mid sentence as she look at the appearance of Starfire "Star why are you wet and what happened to your cheek?" Raven asked_

"_There was a incident at the park, myself and Robin suspect it was Slade" she let out a sigh "Robin as go to do the investigating and left me to travel home, however I was not in the right emotional state to fly and was forced to travel on foot" _

_Raven just nodded "Cyborg?" she called_

"_Yeah?" he asked as he paused the game _

"_Take Star to the medial bay to get some stitches please" _

_Cyborg simply nodded and took Star to where she needed to be_

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted "Emmmm... Star?" Cyborg asked

"Yes friend Cyborg?" she asked

"Are you... well alright?" he said with worry. Starfire just nodded her head, she really didn't know how to respond. She wasn't okay, not by a long shot. "Star you know you're like a sister to me, you can tell me anything"

Star needed to tell someone and she knew she could tell him anything "I am not alright, I fear Robin will return to the way he once was"

Cyborg pulled another thread through Starfire's skin "What do you mean Star?"

"I am referring to the way Robin is whenever Slade appears, he becomes a Robin that I do not like and it...it..."

"It what Star?" came a voice from the door, she turned her head and saw Robin standing there almost as wet as she was "Because I would sure love to hear"

"Star keep your head still I have one last stitch then I'm done" Cyborg interjected

"She can still answer my question" Robin snapped

"She can answer your question when I'm done" Cyborg snapped back

Robin waited patiently for the stitching to be complete, and when it was finally over Robin said with force "Now can you give us some space"

Cyborg nodded "Star try not to put too much pressures on the stitching it needs time to take effect for the wound to heal"

Starfire again nodded and that is when Cyborg left, however before he left he bend down and whispered "Take it easy on her, she fragile at the moment"

When he had finally left, Robin asked "So it's what Star? You still haven't answered my question" he demanded

"It is nothing Robin" she hopped off the bed and began to make her exist "I am most tired, now if you would excuse me" she tried to push passed him but he grabbed her arm, and very roughly

"No tell me what you were going to tell Cyborg" he demanded

She was shocked by the pressure Robin was placing on her arm "Ouch, Robin you are hurting me" she pleaded with tears filling her eyes

"Tell. Me" he said through clenched teeth

"IT SCARES ME!" she screamed and that's when tears feel freely from her eyes "It scares me" she whispered. And with that she tugged her arm free from Robin's grasp and ran

She had no intention of going to the room she shared with Robin, so she hurled herself into her own quarters. She made sure the doors had fully shut before she feel to her bed and started to cry hysterically.

* * *

It seemed like forever since she entered her room, she was lost in thought about Robin. How he feelings had started to send them adrift, or maybe it was Robin and his action that had caused this disagreement. Maybe if she had just stayed silent none of this would have happend

A sob escaped her lips, and that's when a silent knock came from the door

"Star? Can I come in?" she didn't answer "Please?" he begged

"Please Robin, leave me in peace" she pleaded

"Star please... just hear me out"

She sat up on her bed and tried her best to dry her eyes, she slowly proceeded to make her way to the door and when she opened it there stood a very apologetic Robin

"My ears are here to listen"

"Star I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scar you it's just... Slade is a danger not just to me, or the team, or to the many innocent people. But to you as well" he took her hands into his "You're the one thing I would risk my life for, your my one weakness Star" Robin gently started to rub his thumbs over her hands "And if Slade found out he could use you against me and the whole team"

He let out a long sigh "I wanted to say this on our date but I was interrupted, Star you mean so much to me that I couldn't live my life without you. You are the Star in my life that guides me on the right track" he paused for a few moments "What I'm trying to say is that... that I love you Star, and I know it seems too early to be saying it but all I kno-"

That when Starfire silenced him with her lips, crashing her lips onto his in a passionate and heated kiss. Starfire threw her arms around Robin's neck and tangled her figures in his jet black hair, while Robin placed his hands on her waist and bought her closer to deepen the kiss

After a long period of time they broke the kiss for air and Starfire said "I love you too"

Robin smiled and carefully brought one of his hands to her cheek and started to caress it. Suddenly Starfire hissed in pain, he hadn't realised he had been stroking the cheek where the injury was located

"Oh God sorry Star sorry I forgot" he said with sympathy

"It is quite alright Robin" she looked up at him and smile

Robin bent down and placed a small peck on his girlfriends lips "Come to bed with me, please"

Starfire nodded her head and was lead back to the room they both shared; they spend the night wrapped up in each other's arms enjoying the warm

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this charpter and I'll update soon, remember to review, comment and follow**

**Much Love **

**x**


	4. Now And Forever

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've had a lot of college work to do meaning I wasn't able to update regularly**

**I want to say thank you for the reviews and all your support so far**

**So here is the next chapter!**

* * *

_WACK!_

_A hand slapped her across the face without warning; Star didn't even see it coming_

_"Why did you do it? I thought you wanted me... wanted us!" The voice screamed at her_

_"I do" she pleaded "You know I do, I've always wanted us so much I would give up everything for us!"_

_"But I'm guessing that wasn't enough... I just... WHY!" the voice said as forceful kick was aimed at her stomach "I worked so hard for us and this is the thanks I get!"_

_"Please stop" she begged_

_"Why should I? This was the pain you caused me, it's only right that I give it back" he hissed_

_"This is not right!" she cried_

_"No, but it's not wrong either" the voice said as a kick was served once again, the figure took a deep breath and stared down at her "Your dead to me" he breathed out_

_"No..." she wailed "No you can't mean that!" but the figure only walked off, without another word said, slowly fading off into the darkness_

_"No... please...please...Robin... ROBIN!"_

* * *

Starfire shot her eyes open, breathing heavily from her dream, as she felt peeks of wet run down her forehead and tears roll down her flushed cheeks. She needed Robin, but when she turned she felt nothing but an empty spot, a spot that should have been filled by Robin.

Star look frantically around the room _'Where could he have gone?'_ she asked herself

As she looked at the clock she realised it was only four am, there was no reason for Robin to be up at the ungodly hour. She climbed out of bed and retrieved her rob that was hung over the edge of Robin's... well their bed. With haste she existed the room, in an effort to find Robin.

* * *

A few minutes of searching and she had found him, he was in kitchen preparing what looked like breakfast.

It came to no surprise that Robin had heard the door open and close

"Hey Star I was doing you a surprise breakfast... well it's not really a surprise now but I was doing it to stay I was sorry for yesterday" Star just stood in silence, he knew something was wrong "Hey Star are you okay?"

The only response he got was a nod, he turned off the appliances he was using and made it way over to her

"Star what's wrong?" he asked, as he tiled her chin so she could look at him

"Nothing Robin, everything is fine" she said with sadness in her voice

"Star I've been with you long enough to know you are a bad liar, please tell me what's wrong" he begged

That's when she could hold it in, she throw herself into the arms of her boyfriend and began to cry "Please Robin don't leave me" she cried

"I'm not going anywhere Star" he said as he picked her up and went back to their room "What happened Star?" he asked as he held her close

She took a sharp intake of breath "I had a mare of night" she whispered "You... hurt me... left me... I was so scared" she cried

With caution he stroked her hair for comfort and kissed the top of her head "It's okay Star it was just a dream, you know I would never leave you or hurt you, you mean too much to me"

"You mean that Robin?" Starfire asked as she peeked her head up from his chest

"Yes I do" he said as he gently touched her injured cheek "Look where my actions got you last, I would never want this to happen to you again"

Starfire softly smile "This was not your fault Robin, with was the results caused by the actions of Slade"

"Still I never want something like this to happen again" he slowly leaned down and kissed her injured cheek "I will always be here to protect you" He kissed the other cheek "Now" then her forehead "And forever" finishing his journey at her lips, where he planted a soft and tender kiss on her lips

I tear of joy rolled down her cheek "Oh robin" she said with a smile

She returned her feelings by bringing him in for a passionate kiss, their lips in perfect rhythm as their tongues danced for dominance. Robin slowly laid Starfire on her back as he placed his arms around her waist, while Star's hands glided up and down his back. This was another perfect moment that would remain in the minds of the two lovers

After a while they needed to come up for air, they stared at each other as Starfire reached up and took the mask off her beloved's face. They gazed into each other's eyes, seeing the passion and love that was between them, that moment Starfire knew her dream was a lie. This was the Robin she loved, and that dream was only a lie, a lie that could never effect their relationship, not now, not ever!

"I love you Robin"

"I love you too Star" he said as he planted another soft kiss on her lips

He suddenly let out a sigh "Well I don't think your surprise breakfast will be happening, so how about we go for a meal tomorrow, I know our last outing was... ruined but I want to make up for what I done yesterday"

"Robin I assure you that you are forgiven" she said with a giggle

"I know but I still want to do this okay?" he asked

"Okay, but I would prefer if we called this outing a date" she said with a smile

"Then a date it shall be, make sure to wear something pretty" he said with a wink, he slowly laided next to Star as he brought the bed covers over them

"What about all the dirty equipment you where just using, shouldn't we obtain the chore and clean them?" she asked innocently

"Na its fine, its Beast Boy's turn to wash up anyway he said laughing

Starfire placed herself in between the warm embrace of Robin as she drifted off into a sleep, which she hopped she would enjoy

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hope you liked this chapter, again sorry for the wait **

**Review, follow, favourite**

**Much Love**

**x**


	5. My Shining Star

**Next chapter yay! And this one it's a good one... well in my opinion it is**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Starfire looked at herself nervously in the mirror, examining the stitching that streamed along her face. After her and Robin's little argument, Robin had promise her to an evening out, now she had to deal with the fact that her cheek was marked with a long line of black stitching.

'How can Robin stand to look at my face? It is truly a mess' she thought to herself

She let out a sigh and examined her outfit; she had placed her hair in a messy plat and she had chosen to wear a mild pink dress, with black bow heels and a diamond star necklace that Robin had given her on their 6 month anniversary. (Link in profile) She remembered Robin saying "You'll always be my shining star" before he gave it to her. Being together for almost a year, she had received many gifts from Robin, she wondered how he could buy her so many extravagant gifts, but she didn't ponder of that for long when she heard a knock coming from the bathroom door.

"Star are you nearly ready? Our reservations are in an hour" she heard Robin say

She looked over her hair, which was in lose curls, and made her way out of the bathroom, when she opened the door she was greeted by a very handsome Robin. He simply wore a light blue shirt under a gray blazer, with black trousers and shoes and yet another pair of shades (Link in profile), all very simple but sexy on him.

Starfire noticed that he was in awe about how good she looked

"Robin do I look presentable?" she asked

Robin let out a little chuckle in humour "You look better then presentable, you look amazing"

Star smiled shyly and to Robin's surprise her cheeks started to turn a shade of pink "Thank you, you yourself are looking very handsome"

Robin extended his hand for Starfire to take "Shall we?" he asked

A giggle came from Starfire and she took his hand "We shall" she said as they made their way to the T-Car, for a night that wouldn't be forgotten and someone was going to make sure of that

* * *

Robin had taken Starfire to a fancy French restaurant, just half an hour away from their home. When they went inside Starfire was taken away by how elegant the restaurant looked, the floor seemed to be made of yellowish marble with a graceful brown pattern engraved on it, while the walls where painted a delicate cream. The seats where brown leather, and the tables when covered in what looked like a soft, velvet red, she had never seen a more enchanting place and she was a princess.

"Robin are you sure this is the correct restaurant?" she asked

"Yeah I'm sure Star" she looked down at her and noticed the tension she was holding "Don't worry Star, this may look fancy but you are the most graceful one here" he said as he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, which made her blush

As they made their way to their table, Robin noticed someone. He was sitting on a table, in the corner, on his own. But for some reason Robin found this worrying, there was something about him that didn't seem right, but he didn't know what

"Robin are you the ok?" Starfire asked

He shook his head and returned to reality "Yes I'm fine Star lets go and eat" he said, before he took his seat he looked back the man and saw smiling at him, that's when is suspicions started to kick in

"Robin what are you looking at?" Starfire asked

"There's a man over there... he looks suspicions"

"Robin it may just be the effects of the stress you are feeling over Slade, there is nothing to fear, let us just have a glorious night okay?" she said with a smile

"Your right Star, it's just the stress" he repeated as he looked at the menu

* * *

"That was wonderful Robin" she said as she whipped her mouth

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" as he peered over his shoulder to look for the man he saw earlier

'_Why is he still here, he doesn't seam to be eating and he's been here longer than me and Star'_ he thought to himself

"Robin?" Star questioned

"Um... what sorry?" he said as he turned back

"Robin I have done the noticing that you have been looking behind yourself all night" she stated

"Sorry I just have this feeling about that guy"

"But we discussed this, this is brought on by the stress"

"I know but I have a suspicion"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"He just seams... weird..." Starfire gave a confused look "...He's been starling at us all night long, don't you find that a bit strange"

Starfire just shrugged "Well we are the only couple in the restaurant who are not it upper class ware"

"That's not what I mean"

"Robin it's okay, you may just be tired and stressed there is nothing to worry about" she said as she reached for his hand, but before she could take it into her own he snatched it away

"You think I'm going crazy!" he stated

"No Robin I simply mean-" but she was cut off

"You do, or you wouldn't be speaking to me like a child!" his voice starting to rise

"Robin please calm down, a lot of civilians are starting to stare"

"Oh so now you care if people are staring, you know sometimes you really annoy me Star" he stated

"Robin I'm sorry if I have offended you but-" again she was cut off

"You know sometimes you can be so stupid, no wonder some planets call you a Trouq!" he said but paused, then he realised what he had said. He looked down and saw his girlfriend's eyes filled with tear, nearly overflowing "No Star, I'm sorry I didn-" but this time he was cut off

"How can you say that to me, say that awful word" she whispered

"I didn't mean it, it just slipped out" he begged

"Those hurtful words did not just do the slipping out, you must have meant them for you to deliver them to me!" she raised her voice as tears slid down her face, she began to get out of her seat

Robin immediately stood up as well "Star please you know I love you, I didn't mean to say those things" he begged as he grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her in her tracks

"Please move Robin I wish to go home" she said

"Please star I'm sorry"

Starfire looked into his eyes and knew he was sorry, but she could not forgive him... not now anyway. She took a step back and removed the necklace from around her and took his hands "I know you are, but the words you spoke hurt me, I thought you understood how painful that word is to me..." she opened up his hands and placed the necklace in them "...Maybe you can return this to me once again, when you are ready" and with that said she walked off

Robin slowly opened his hand to see the diamond start he had given her on their six mouth anniversary, he had almost forgot he had given this to her, but the words he said to her that day, he remembered clearly. She was his shining star, his only shining star. Now and forever

From the corner of his eye he saw the figure get up and leave

'Now he's leaving, perfect just as Star...' then he stopped his trail of thought to think _'No it's just stress, I'm making false actuations... but why is he leaving now he was here for so long... no he couldn't... but...' _that's when he heard the scream of his love

"No..." he said as he turned to look out the restaurant, he saw and hear an expulsion

"STAR!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn! Cliff hanger **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review I don't know if this story is any good so I want to hear what you guys think and remember to look at my profile to see the outfits they wear**

**Remember review, follow, and favourite**

**Much Love**

**x**


	6. What He Caused

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter **

**This has a flight scene in it, but I'm really not good at writing fight scenes so it may not be very good but I'll just let you read and think for yourself**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin didn't hesitate to run outside; when he did he stood there in shock. Lying on the group, dress torn in places was Starfire, and a burning car next to her. He begged she was okay, he prayed that she was. When he got to her, he knelt down and helped her sit up

"Star are you alright?" he asked

"Yes I am fine"

Robin looked around his surroundings but could not see anything

"What happened?"

"I was just coming out side, then I s-" Starfire looked up and her face turned into shook "-Look out!" she shouted as she flew herself and Robin a few feet away, just in time as a powerful red beam came shooting down

Robin looked up to where the beam had been shot and couldn't believe what he was seeing

"Slade" he hissed

"Hello Robin, did you miss me?" he asked

"What do you want?"

"My my, it seems someone still hasn't grasped the skill of being patient" he chuckled

"I don't want to play any games, just tell me what you want!" Robin demanded

"Just to pay you a warning, don't get in the way dear Robin"

"Ha! You think I'll sit back and watch your plan come into action" he reached in his pocket and produced him utility belt "Not a chance"

"_He brought his utility belt on our evening out, oh Robin you have changed"_ Starfire thought

"How romantic, Robin brought his weapons on a date" Slade scoffed

Robin looked at him in shock "How did you know?"

"Robin I know everything, about your dates and how you and that girl are now a couple" he said pointing at Starfire

"Leave her out of this!"

"Oh it's far too late for that" he clicked his figures and a few of his robot army appeared (you know those robots who look like men in the series, yeah those ones)

"Attack" he ordered

"Star you handle the robots and call for back up, I've got Slade" he said as he jumped into action

It didn't take long for him and his arch enemy to lock into battle; continues punches and kicks were thrown by Robin that Slade easily dodged. The punches kept coming, and every one Slade dodged. Slade took the opportunity to land a punch straight into Robin's cheek

"I see that your skills have improved" he noticed Robin taking out his staff "But not enough to defeat me" and with that he also produced a staff

The sound of metal banging could be heard from miles away, the force that they brought together was strong. Robin back flipped over Slade and wacked him across the head, Slade tumbled over but landed on his feet

"You never really stop and think do you Robin?" he asked

"I don't have to" he hissed as he ran for Slade again kicking him, but Slade ducked and swiped kick Robin causing him to lose his balance. Robin pushed himself up with his staff before hitting the group and stared at Slade, as he ran for Slade again he slid under his legs and swiped kicked him so he landed face first.

As Slade rolled over a staff came up to him face "What are you planning!" Robin demanded

"I think you should worry less about me, and more on your little girlfriend" he chuckled

Robin stared in confusion "What are yo-" before he could say anything more, a red blast was fired from Slade's hands and heading towards Starfire, Robin turned and watched in horror

"STARFIRE" he screamed

Starfire turned, but before she could do anything the blast had hit her, the impact was so great that is sent her flying into the T-Car, she didn't move just lied there among the shattered glass and pieces of the car, blood trickling down her arm and splashed against the cold surface on the concrete.

"No... you mo-" when Robin looked down he saw the Slade had gone

"Ta Ta Robin" he heard, he looked around and saw a shadow moving in the distance. He jumped into action leaving an injured Starfire behind

* * *

"You're such an idiot!" was the first thing Starfire heard as she regained consciences, she couldn't remember what happened the last thing she remembered was hearing Robin scream her name. She looked around and noticed she was in the infirmary of the Tower

"_Why am I here?"_ she asked herself, as she pushed herself up something on her hand tugged her back. She looked down and noticed she had a drip tube in her hand, but what she also noticed was a lot of cuts and bruises covering her body. She also noticed a white bandage covering her arm; she pulled on it gently and saw there was a large gash on her arm.

She had no idea what had happened, she tried to remember but her thoughts where interrupted when she heard shouting coming from outside the infirmary

"This is not my fault!" she heard Robin yell

"Yeah but her being here is!" Was that Cyborg

"I'm not the one that fired the blaster at her!"

"But you're the one who last her smashed into the T-Car!"

Starfire's face grew sad _"He left me?"_ she thought

"I had to go find Slade!" Robin shouted back

"And that was more important than making sure your girlfriend was safe?!"

"He had a powerful blaster and he could have done more harm to innocent civilians"

"So what you're telling me is you don't care about Star?" Cyborg questioned

"Of course I care about Star! He hurt her, had to play for what he done I did it for here, so how could you say that!"

"I'm saying that because your obsession with Slade had led you to leave your girlfriend unconscious and bleeding. She could have died if the rest of us hadn't got there in time. You should have brought here, but instead you went after Slade. And you didn't go after him because of Star; you went after him because you are a selfish jerk who cares more about getting revenge than his own girlfriend's safety!"

There was a long pause of silence "Am I right?" Cyborg questioned

"I do care about her" Robin said silently

"But lately you haven't been proving it, you've left her twice now and each time she ends up in there! Hurt and heartbroken, what is she going to say when she finds out!"

Again there was a long pause of silence "I think you better go Robin, I'll go and make sure your girlfriend is okay" Cyborg said he waited until Robin was out of site before he opened the door to the infirmary, as he did he noticed that Starfire was awake

"Hey you're awake" he said to her

"Greetings" she said sadly

"Did you hear what just happened out there?"

Starfire looked up at him with sad eyes "Yes I did" that's when tears began to fall "Why friend, why did he leave me there!" she cried

Cyborg came next to her and brought her into a hug, making sure not to hurt her "I don't know Star, I wish I knew but I don't"

"I thought he loved me!" she cried harder, the love of her life just left her nearly for dead

Did he really care for her? Did he ever really love her? Was it all pretend?

These questions ran through Starfire's mind, and she needed to know... she needed to know. The cuts and bruises may of hurt, but her broken heart was what made her cry in pain.

* * *

**Awwwwww Starfire, yes it's sad but is needed for the next chapter's I'm going to write hehe**

**So remember review, follow and favourite **

**Much Love **

**x**


	7. I Can't Lose You

**Sorry it's taken so long, been slightly busy with my work and stuff**

******Thank you all for the reviews, it means so much to me!**

**But I hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

"Come on Star you need to eat it's been days" Cyborg began

"I do not feel the need to eat Cyborg" Star said as she watched him finish stitching up another wound cause by the man she loved, or so she thought. He had left her to die, to chase a criminal that will never be caught. If he truly loved her he wouldn't have left her, nearly letting her bleed to her own death. How could she ever trust him again? He had left her once again, but his time it was worse.

"Well at least drink sometime" he requested as he finished the last stitched and bandaged the wound again

"Please Cyborg" she begged as tears threatened to spill from her eyes "It hurts so much, so much that I cannot even stand the sight of food"

"I know you're hurting Star, but you basically going to kill yourself by doing this! I won't stand by and let that happen!" he shouted in pure frustration, he turned and saw a tear roll down Starfire's face. He sighed and went over to take one of her hands in his. "Star I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at him. I'm angry that he left you, not once but twice and that last time he nearly left you for dead. I'm angry that claims to love you but abuses that love. I'm angry that I sent him off and he again barricades himself into his work again!" he gave her a quick squeeze of the hand so she would look him in the eyes "You need to be strong Star, show him what a big mistake he made"

She knew he was right, she loved Robin and she needed to make him see that their love was special

"I'm sorry I've been so weak Cyborg" she muttered "But he means so much to me, he has only recently confessed his love to me. We have been doing the dating for so long and neither of us spoke of our love but I could feel it inside of me. My love for him appeared even before the mission of Tokyo, but I could never tell him. However throughout our friendship I could feel that being a hero meant more to him than anything, finding Slade was even more of the importance... and those feeling still exist inside our relationship, that was proven just of late, and I'm not quite sure what to do"

Cyborg sighed "I can't answer that for you Star"

After a few moments of silence there was a knock at the door, the two of the Titans turned their heads to find their leader at the door

"Can we talk Star?" Robin asked, she gave a slight nod for him to come in

"I'll come by later to check your vitals and make you at least drink something" Cyborg said as he left the two of the to talk

When he had left Robin stood at the food of Starfire's bed "You're not eating?"

"No" she said trying not to make eye

"Why?" he asked

Starfire let out a sarcastic laugh "Why? You dear to ask why I am not desire any substances!" she said raising her voice "It is because of what you did, it has proven that you care more about Slade then you do about me!" frustrated tears rolled down her face.

"Star I'm sor-"

"NO!" she screamed to cut off Robin "No you don't get to say you are sorry because I feel that you are not! You cared more about Slade than about my safety, I NEARLY DIED BECUASE OF THE OBESSION YOU POSESS!" she screamed

The room was filled with uncomfortable silence as Robin thought carefully about what he said next, he needed to show Star how much she meant to him, he loved her.

"I know Star, I was a selfish prick again" he sighed "I keep putting you into situation that gets you hurt and I should have been there to take you back to the tower, and to make sure you where okay"

"Yes you should have been there Robin, but not because I needed to be taken care of but because you cared about me, however that doesn't seem to be the case"

"God Star I do care about you! I shared and show you things that no one has even seen, I love you for god sake!"

"Correct Robin, but according to you I am nothing. Is that not what you said at the restaurant? Did you not inform me that you see me and merely a Trouq? Two people who are in love do not call each other names that would intentionally hurt their feeling!"

"And I said I was sorry Star! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to say that horrible word to you, you are not nothing you are so much more than that. I said it out of anger and I didn't mean to say it Star!" he shouted back

"I know Robin but it still hurts, you have left me with physical and emotional pains and I am tried Robin. I feel that my love for you doesn't even matter to you"

"Star" he said as he went down and took her hand "Of course your love matters to me, and you have to know that I love you back. I love you so much that I want to murder Slade for what he has done to you; at first my intention to chase after him was not for your sake but my own. But you have to realise that I did it for you too, inside I wanted to make him pay for what he had done! Please Star you have to believe me"

She looked up at him and could see the sadness in his eyes "I... I don't know Robin, you really hurt me"

"Star I know I did and believe me when I say I will do anything to make you forgive me, please Star I can't lose you" he said as she felt a tear land on the back of her hand

"Robin-" before she could carry on he brought her into his chest, being careful not to inflict anymore injuries to her. He held her held head close to his chest to make sure she could feel his feeling from the in this embrace.

"I can't lose you" he whispered

She slowly brought her arms around him to show she still cared "Robin you are crying..."

"Star I am so sorry, I won't ever let it happen again. I won't let you get hurt ever again!" he cried into her hair

"Robin look at me" he pulled her back and looked into her eyes "It's going to take the time for the wounds to heal, but I won't give up on us"

"Thank you Star, thank you" he whispered as he bent down and kissed her passionately, he pulled he closer to deepen the kiss. The kiss was full of passion and love, in that one kiss everything was said. How sorry he was, how much they loved each other. It was all said in that one kiss.

When they pulled away they were both breathless and flushed

"I missed kissing you" Robin confessed

"As did I" she giggled

"I guess that means I can give this back to you" Robin reached into his utility belt and produced the diamond star necklace he gave her on their six month anniversary "You gave this back to me for a reason, and now I understand. I want to give you this back as a promise that I won't ever leave your side, I may not be able to protect you from all dangers but I will do my best to protect you as best I can. You are my shining star, you show me the way when I'm lost and you never burn out. Star I love you and I will forever more, you are mine and I'm yours. Will you please take this back as a token of my love and to a new start?"

A tear of happiness rolled down her cheek "Yes I will Robin" as she said that Robin placed the necklace around her slender neck and placed a kiss on it "I love you Robin"

"And I love you too Star" he said as he placed a softer kiss on her lips, it may have been softer but it still demonstrated the love they had for each other "Star can you manage to eat something now?" he asked

"For you I will" she smiled

"I'm glad to hear that" they heard a voice from behind them, they turned to see Cyborg with a glass of water and a bowl tomato soup "I thought I'd bring you something simple"

He came a placed the tray on a little table that came in front of Starfire "Thank you friend Cyborg" she smiled

"So you guys okay?" he asked

"I will take time, but yes we are as you say the okay"

"Good to hear lil lady"

As Starfire reached for the spoon she felt a shot of pain shot through her arm, she suddenly winced in pain

"Her Star let me" Robin said as he took a seat next to her and began to feed her the soup

"It is delicious, thank you Cyborg" she smiled and began to eat more of the food

"My pleasure, I'm going to go. You take care of my sister ya hear Robin?" he said with a wink

"You got it pal"

Suddenly the room was filled with laughter, happiness and laughter.

* * *

After she ate, Starfire eventually went into a peaceful sleep. Robin loved seeing he sleeping face, it was so calm, so peaceful. He could watch her sleep for the rest of his life, she wasn't in pain and she could dream happy dreams for the rest of her life.

"Hey dude" he looked up to see Beast Boy standing there

"Hey" he greeted

"How is she?"

"She's doing better, she ate today and her vitals are at normal levels"

"That's good to hear" he said with a smile "Hey dude I wanted to ask you, how did you admit to Starfire that you liked her?"

"Well at first it was her who admitted it to me and I turned her down, saying that being a superhero was more important. But then I learned that I did care for her more than my best friend, but we admitted our feeling is a kiss I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason dude, well anyway Cyborg is locking up so we're all heading to bed. You staying here?"

"Yeah, I'll just sleep on the chair"

"Alright, goodnight dude" Beast Boy said as he left the medical bay

"Night" he called after him

"_I wonder what that was about?"_ he thought to himself, he looked back at his sleeping beauty and smiled "Goodnight Star" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead, he took his place back in the chair and began to fall asleep.

* * *

It was later that night that Robin woke up to the sounds of footsteps from outside the medical bay, before he could stop himself his instincts kicked in. He rose from his seat and went to explore the mysterious sound. With his staff at the ready he went to investigate what and where the sound came from.

"Hello?" he called, hoping to hear the sound again "Anyone there?" it was a long shot, but if anyone was there they'd probably make a run for it, but that wasn't the case in this instant

After a while there was not a sound to be heard, it must have been his imagination or his mind playing tricks on him. But as he turned to return to his seat he didn't expect to see what he saw.

Standing to one of the sides of Starfire's bed, stroking her hair stood his greatest enemy

"Hello Robin, so we meet again"

* * *

**Dunn Dunnn Dunnnnnnnnnn! **

**Ooooo I wonder what will happen, well I know you're going to have to wait and see**

**Again I'm sorry it has taken so long but I hope you liked it **

**Remember review, follow, and favourite**

**Much Love**

**x**


End file.
